lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Reirei's Pack
Reirei's Pack is a pack of jackals that lives in the Outlands. The pack is led by Reirei and consists of her mate Goigoi and their pups, including Dogo and Kijana. In total, there are 22 known members of the pack. History The Kupatana Celebration Reirei uses her son Dogo to gain access to the Pride Lands. Once there, she feigns naivety on the ways of the Pride Landers in an attempt to feast on all manner of foods and creatures. She manages to persuade Kion into allowing her into Kupatana, where she and her pack cause havoc before Simba orders them to leave. Too Many Termites Reirei and Goigoi discover some aardwolves living next door to them after being accidentally kicked out by the Lion Guard. They try to soothe Mjomba's Pack and get their guard down, but the Lion Guard arrive to right their wrong just in time, saving the aardwolves from the two jackals. Babysitter Bunga Reirei and her pack attacks Muhimu's Herd as a training course for Dogo and Kijana, but they are quickly stopped by the Lion Guard and told by Kion to leave, which they do. They return to the Outlands and partake in some more training, and Reirei decides that her kids are ready to return to the Pride Lands. After entering the Pride Lands, they end up at the Watering Hole, where they find the adults relaxing. After overhearing Muhimu speak of their little ones being at Hakuna Matata Falls, the pack quickly make a move over there, leaving Goigoi to deal with the bulk of the Lion Guard. When they reach the falls, they attack the kids while Reirei stops Bunga from interfering. But since he taught them Teke Ruka Teleza, they easily fend the jackals off. When the rest of the Guard catch up to them, Kion orders Reirei and her pack to never attack Pride Lander kids ever again to which she agrees. After seeing their numbers, the jackals flee back into the Outlands. Divide and Conquer Reirei, Goigoi and two of their older pups chase after some pangolins, until Fuli and Ono arrive to chase them off. After the pangolins spray them, Reirei orders her pack to retreat to the Outlands, joining up with Janja's Clan along the way. They return to the Outlands Volcano, where it is revealed that they have been recruited by Scar, who orders one group to take down Rafiki while the other group distract some of the Lion Guard to drag the focus away from the first group. Reirei argues with Janja, but it is eventually decided that Reirei's pack will distract the Lion Guard on this occasion. Outside, the groups bicker over who is the smartest. Later, Reirei's pack chase after some antelopes, until they hear the Lion Guard voices. Initially happy that all of the Guard are there, they soon cover themselves when "Kion" announces that he'll be using the Roar. When nothing happens after he does so, Reirei soon realises that it is in fact the work of a drongo bird. She pins Tamaa, and soon understands what's going on. She orders her pack to follow her to Mapango Cliffs, where she joins Janja's clan against the Lion Guard, Tamaa and Rafiki. They later surrender, and return to the Outlands. The Scorpion's Sting Reire's pack fights the guard when they come to the outlands to get the Volcanic Ash. When Scar calls out his army for an attack the guard tries to find a way out but they are suronded by their enemies. The Kilio Valley Fire Reirei's pack takes over Kilo Valley with the rest of Scar's army and claim that they should be in charge instead of the Hyenas. Undercover Kinyonga Acording to Ono the jackles and crocodales are still in Kilo Valley Named Members "]] Reirei Main article: Reirei Reirei is the leader of the pack. She has creamy brown fur and black markings. She is scheming and devious, and has a knack for faking pleasantry, which she uses to gain the trust of animals before taking advantage of them. Goigoi Main article: Goigoi Goigoi is the mate of Reirei. He has dark brown fur, a black back, and paler spots around his shoulders. Unlike Reirei, he is lazy and dim-witted, though he shares her greedy and devious nature. He is also very submissive towards his mate. Dogo Main article: Dogo Dogo is the son of Reirei and Goigoi. He is a small jackal pup with tan fur, dark blue eyes and a few spots on his shoulder. He takes pride in pleasing his mother, Reirei, and is spirited and cunning. Due to his 'adorable' appearance, he is gifted at fooling others. Kijana Main article: Kijana Kijana is the daughter of Reirei and Goigoi. She is a small jackal pup with a large tuft of fur that goes over her head. She is sneaky like her mother, but, unlike her brother Dogo, she chooses to launch a direct attack rather than feign friendship. Unnamed Members The-kupatana-celebration-hd (320).png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Reirei's Pack -1.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Reirei's Pack -2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Dogos-sister2.png|''See: Dogo's Siblings'' Category:Groups Category:Jackals Category:Outlanders Category:Villains Category:Packs Category:Mammals